Bambi's mother
Bambi's mother was a deer living in the forest. She is the wife of the Great Prince of the Forest and mother to her son, Bambi. She is featured in Bambi, in which she raises Bambi and educates him about the forest. However, she is killed by a hunter halfway through the film. She was the Great Princess of the Forest and she was very close to Ena, though she is not related to her. Appearances Early Life Little is known about the early life of Bambi's mother except that she and her future husband, the Great Prince, met in childhood and that she grew up with another doe named Mena. ''Bambi Bambi's mother is introduced after having just given birth to her only son. She is often teaching Bambi about the forest and warning him of the dangers of Man. She and her son endure a harsh winter in which there is little food in the forest. While out in the meadow, she and Bambi find a small patch of grass to graze, but as they eat, she senses danger, and tells Bambi to run back to the den as fast as he can. She sprints after him, continuing to urge him onward. Gunshots are heard in the background, but she tells him to keep running, and not to look back. After another gunshot rings throughout the forest, Bambi makes it safely back to the den, but finding his mother isn't with him, leaves and begins calling for her in vain. The Great Prince finds Bambi, and tells him that she could no longer be with him, and to come with him. This reveals the death of Bambi's mother, and that the Great Prince was his father. Bambi II Bambi's mother makes a short appearance to Bambi in his dream, telling him that everything would be alright, and that she would always be with him in his heart. After waking up, Bambi still hears her voice. He goes to the meadow and discovers she is not there. Her voice still trails out on the meadow, sending Bambi to find her and becomes in a life and death situation. After being chased by Man's dogs, he asks his father if she is ever coming back, and the Great Prince answers no, meaning that Bambi's mother is dead. Once Upon a Time In the episode "Devil's Due", Cruella De Vil mentioned one of her furs and says "I'm not saying it's Bambi's iconic dead mother and I'm not saying that is not." Trivia *At one point, the film was meant to show her body after she was shot, but was later removed as it would be too dark. *In ''The Sword in the Stone, Kay is hunting a deer who looks very much like her. *In The Jungle Book, a deer that strongly resembles her is grazing in a meadow, and being unknowingly stalked by Shere Khan. *In The Rescuers, during the song "Someone's Waiting For You", she and Bambi are seen eating grass in Devil's Bayou. *She is similar to Tod's mother in The Fox and the Hound, and Mufasa in The Lion King in the sense of teaching her son the lessons of life and death at his young age. Both are also killed by the film's main villain (Mufasa by Scar and her by Man). Both also appear in their sons' dream/nightmare in the second films (Mufasa in the sequel and her in midquel). *She is also similar to Coral from Finding Nemo (killed/eaten by a Barracuda) and Queen Athena from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (killed by minor villains). *She, along with many other Disney Characters, made cameo appearances in the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *In Beauty and the Beast, there is a deer grazing in the opening scene that looked very much like her. *Tae-Kwon Doe's head in the Toy Story Toons short Small Fry resembles her. *A deer resembling her appears in the Sofia the First episode "Holiday in Enchancia" as one of the forest animals who helps Sofia track down her father. *There's a fan theory that Gaston or Judge Doom may have been the hunter who killed Bambi's mother. Gallery Concept Art Bambi deadmotherdeleted.jpg|Bambi's mother's dead body in an image for a deleted scene BambiModels 4.jpg BambiModels 3.jpg Screenshots BambiMother.jpg Bambiandhismother.2.png|Bambi's mother appearing to him in his dream in Bambi II Bambiandhismother.jpg|Bambi's mother and Bambi in the meadow Escaping from Man.jpg|Bambi's mother escaping from Man Everyone respects him.jpg|Bambi's mother looking at her husband Man is coming.jpg|There is something wrong: Man is coming... bambi's-mother.jpg|Bambi´s mother running Bambi's Mother.jpg Tumblr mwutt0Sux01qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Bambi and his mother in a cameo in No Hunting Bambi and his mother in winter 2.png Bambi and mother winter.jpg Bambi 8.jpg Bambi 4.jpg Great Prince 7.png Thumper 2.png Tumblr n56v0jsUI71r3jmn6o1 1280.png Beauty and the Beast Bambi's mom Cameo.jpg Tumblr_nn9vudigK51r3jmn6o1_1280.png Miscellaneous Bambi's mother.gif Category:Bambi characters Category:Deer Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wise Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Mentors Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Wild Animals Category:Once Upon a Time characters